


Animal? More like Ani-more! (creature puns are owlways appreciated)

by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat/pseuds/LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: Standing in the middle of the room, Kara shifted slightly from one foot to the other as her sister, the rather formidable Alex Danvers, stared at her, her expression the text-book definition of unimpressed."O-okay," She started, trying to channel Supergirl instead of Kara Danvers (which was harder than you'd think when faced with an irritated older sibling), "Before you say anything-""No."Unfortunately for her friends and family, Kara had the habit of just taking home any animal which appeared to be lonely - regardless of whether or not that was *actually* the case. And, unfortunately for her, Alex was the one who always ended up being tasked with having to "patiently" explain to her sister that "no she can't keep it," and "no that's not being mean, you live in a *flat*, Kara, where exactly were you planning on keeping an *ocelot*?!"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Animal? More like Ani-more! (creature puns are owlways appreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is basically just an excuse for me to rave about some of the awesome animals I'd take home if I could get away with it, but within a Supergirl environment :'D That, and I think the idea that Kara could have the habit of just taking home any animal which appears to be lonely (regardless of whether or not that's the case) is amazing and can just imagine Alex being the exasperated older sibling trying to explain why she can't keep them (but also actually taking them home herself...)  
> \- Also, let's be honest, this is going to be pretttty short... sorry? It's also definitely not my best writing, but it's been in my head for *months* and if I didn't write it down soon, I was going to g insane. That said, if anyone actually likes this/wants to read more bringing random "pets" home, let me know and I'm sure I can add to it in some way or something :)

She almost got away with it.

That is to say that if it weren't for the fact she was terrible at both keeping secrets and lying convincingly. Still, she liked to think that she almost got away with it.

Standing in the middle of the room, Kara shifted slightly from one foot to the other as her sister, the rather formidable Alex Danvers, stared at her, her expression the text-book definition of unimpressed.

"O-okay," She started, trying to channel Supergirl instead of Kara Danvers (which was harder than you'd think when faced with an irritated older sibling), "Before you say anything-"

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"I-"

"I mean it, Kara, take it back to where ever you found it."

The Kryptonian frowned, her brow furrowing as she took a deep breath. " _First_ of all, Owlbert is a _he_ , not an _it._ Secondly, I can't believe you won't even give him a chance!" Pout firmly in place and head held high, Kara haughtily exited the room, swishing her cape dramatically as she left via the open window.

Alex rolled her eyes, offering her own exasperated sigh in response, before turning to face the baby eagle owl. "No hard feelings, right? You know it's nothing personal - she can barely look after herself, let alone an owl!"

Owlbert clicked his beak.

"I'm talking to an owl... Honestly, one day your parents' family friend brings an alien sister to live with you, the next you find yourself talking to her freaking owl.... Why - _how_ \- is this my life?!"

_Click._

"You're a good listener, I'll give you that."

_Click click._

"I guess you're not the _worst_ thing she's brought home... Still don't think you're right for _Kara_ though..."

_Click._

"What do you even eat...?"

* * *

Honestly, she didn't actually know that sloths made any noise, until she met Una. She was on her lunch break and decided to take a detour through Costa Rica and its diverse cloud-forest (though if asked what the detour was for, she couldn't say, just that it was _definitely_ absolutely crucial for her to go that way and _"why are you looking at me like that Alex, I haven't done anything wrong, I swear to Rao!"),_ when she spotted two eyes peaking up at her from a palm tree. Hovering mid-air, she examined the creature in front of her and would have left her where she was if it hadn't been for the fact the sloth _reached out and tried to climb onto her_ (and I mean, if you're chosen then you're chosen - who was she to argue with a _sloth_?!).

Which was how she ended up with said sloth in her apartment. 

Kara had barely landed when her doorknob turned, giving her only a few seconds to super-speed Una to behind the curtain - the idea being that she could usher the uninvited guest from her home faster than her two-toed friend could move. Of course, that was never going to work.

"What have you done?" Alex narrowed her eyes as she observed her sister, the guilty expression on the blonde's face. 

"Nothing?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"A-"

_"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Turns out female sloths _scream_ when in heat and Una.... Una was definitely in heat.

She was quickly returned to her tree.

* * *

Raja the ocelot had been hand-reared but ended up in Supergirl's care when she went to question his owner on his involvement in an alien crime ring. When he pounced on Alex the second she got through the door, Kara knew she was fighting a losing battle and quickly dropped him off at the local zoo. 

* * *

"Agent Schott...?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What's that godawful smell?"

"Ugh... well, that would be... Larrie."

"...Larrie?"

"The caracal?"

"..."

"Supergirl asked me to look after him for her and well, I mean, _at first_ I didn't mind, but then... then I met him..."

"..."

"He's just _mean!"_

_"..."_

_"_ And he's started peeing on _everything!"_

_"..."_

"I don't know what to do, but I just-"

_"SUPERGIRL!"_

**Author's Note:**

> As friendly as Owlbert/Mr Fluff was, he threw strops when he wasn't handed his food too quickly. One day, Alex was tasked with babysitting him and ended up getting chased around the room by this knee-high baby bird with killer talons. She gave him an extra pack of mice and they both agreed never to mention it again.
> 
> Fun fact; other than the sloth, these are all species (eurasian eagle owl, caracal, ocelot) I've worked with... If I could get away with taking them home, I would have (I currently live with my parents and so it wasn't *really* an option (though my mum did quickly fall in love with Owlbert... she was gutted when he was sold before she got to properly meet him :o ))


End file.
